To Prove You Wrong
by EvilNekoEatsYourSoul
Summary: completedThe tables are turned when Kenshin goes missing. Kaoru along with the help of Misao and Megumi goes undercover to get her rurouni back.
1. A New Friend

To Prove You Wrong  
  
By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Author's note: Hello! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, I noticed there aren't too many of them compared to some other animes. and I just love Kenshin so. yup. I don't read the manga. I've only watched the anime, I don't know whether or not that will have an effect on my story since I just started writing it. Hopefully not, but you never know. Anyways, please read and review. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Friend ~*~  
  
Their bodies were pressed close together, one of his strong arms held her around the waist while his other hand placed a gentle yet firm pressure on the back of her neck. Her eyelids were half closed in anticipation as she watched his lips nearing her own. She felt his nose brush against hers as their lips made the barest of contact, just a whisper of a touch.  
  
"Kaour-dono." When he whispered her name their lips came into full contact and she couldn't help but tangle her hands in his fiery mane and deepen the kiss.  
  
When he pulled away a smile was upon his lips and his hands were against her cheeks, framing her face. She felt heat rush to her face and she looked away to try and hide the blush that now stained her cheeks. His lips parted to speak, and she was sure he would utter the words she had been waiting for, for three years now.  
  
"Oi, busu, it's time for my lessons!"  
  
Kamiya Kaouru almost fell on her face from where she stood watching Kenshin do the laundry as her daydreaming was interrupted. Her blush was soon covered by her anger as she turned to Yahiko.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!" she bellowed, shinai in hand.  
  
"Busu! Busu! Busu!" chanted the young swordsman as he ran around the dojo, dodging his teacher's attacks.  
  
Kenshin watched the scene with a content smile on his face until he sensed an unfamiliar presence at the dojo's gate. The yelling and cursing ended abruptly as someone called from the gate.  
  
"Kamiya-san?" Kenshin turned to the unfamiliar voice while Kaoru hurried over to greet the visitor.  
  
"Oh, it's you Toshiro-san!" Kaoru smiled and bowed politely.  
  
"Please come inside, would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
The stranger shook his head and followed her to the dojo as they made polite conversation.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin stood next to the hanging laundry watching the man curiously.  
  
"Gomen nasai! How rude of me, I almost forgot. Toshiro-san this is Himura Kenshin" the former hitokiri bowed in greeting. Kaoru went to stand next to the red haired swordsman as she retold the story of her meeting with Toshiro-san.  
  
"Well, when I went to visit Tae at the Akabeko yesterday she was having some problems with a few men who had drank too much sake. But luckily Sano was there and he and I were able to get them out before any real damage was done. After I was done talking to Tae I headed home but found that some of those guys were following me so I turned to confront them. but I had forgotten my shinai at the Akabeko. and well I was wearing a kimono. and they are awfully uncomfortable to fight in."  
  
"-But she did wonderfully holding them off, she is quite skilled for such a beautiful woman." Toshiro-san interrupted. There was a light blush on Kaoru's cheeks as she continued.  
  
"It all ended fine, since Toshiro-san came to my rescue."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru sternly, his voice filled with disapproval.  
  
"Kaoru-dono why did you not tell sessha you had been in danger, de gozaru ka?"  
  
She looked like a guilty child, fidgeting and twisting her kimono sleeves in her hands, eyes looking down at her feet.  
  
"Well, I."  
  
Once again, their visitor interrupted the moment by speaking.  
  
"I'm sure she meant no harm Himura-san, she probably just didn't want to worry you."  
  
Kaoru lifted her head, letting her deep blue gaze meet Kenshin's violet eyes. She nodded affirming what the younger man had said. The way she looked at him made him feel guilty, in truth he was just worried about her safety. That and. he couldn't find it in him to trust the smiling young man in front of him. Something just didn't seem right. In appearance he wasn't very daunting, about a head taller then Kaoru with deep brown eyes and short cropped black hair. The way his eyes lingered on Kaoru also had Kenshin feeling uneasy. Pushing those thoughts aside he turned back to the young keno instructor.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, sessha would rather worry over nothing then let you be hurt. Sessha will accompany you to the clinic this afternoon de gozaru yo.  
  
"- But, I wasn't going to the clinic today," said a confused looking Kaoru.  
  
"Sessha would just like to make sure you are not hurt Kaoru-dono."  
  
The young woman crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, pouting.  
  
"Just a few stupid bruises. It's not like I'm a baby.I've lived through worse. Besides, don't you have laundry to do?"  
  
Toshiro was laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head as he looked between Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"The laundry can wait." There was a bit of steel behind Kenshin's usually placid voice.  
  
"If you'd like Himura-san, I could escort Kaoru-san to the clinic so that you may finish your chores." The young man looked like an eager puppy with shining eyes and a grin. All he needed was a tail. It did nothing to ease Kenshin's mind.  
  
"No, thank you. That is quite unnecessary, I am capable of escorting Kaoru- dono to the clinic and doing the laundry later today."  
  
Kaoru was stunned; it was the closest Kenshin had ever come to being rude. His voice was crisp and held a tint of sarcasm to it. She started to wonder what had put him in such a bad mood. Toshiro looked a bit hurt by the red- haired samurai's tone.  
  
"Gomen nasai Himura-san, I was only trying to help."  
  
Kenshin frowned a bit, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. 'Why am I being so rude? He did help Kaoru-dono, I owe him for that if nothing else.' He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"No, please forgive me Toshiro-san I did not mean to be rude, de gozaru yo. I just worry about Kaoru-dono sometimes. If you would take her to the clinic I would be most grateful."  
  
"Hai, I'd be more then happy to! Let's go now Kaoru-san, then I'll treat us to lunch at the Akabeko."  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself as Kaoru and her new friend left.  
  
'How silly of me,' he thought, 'why am I being so jealous all of a sudden? I should be more trusting of Kaoru-dono and stop being so suspicious. It's just.she's so trusting, she let me stay here after only a day of knowing me.'  
  
He sighed, "If I'm going to trust Kaoru-dono then I should also trust in her judgment of people as well, and she seemed to trust Toshiro-san."  
  
Still, he couldn't help looking nervously over his shoulder as the two figures walked away from the dojo.  
  
~*~  
  
"You should really be more careful Tanuki."  
  
Kaoru shrugged at Megumi's teasing, she had gotten used to the nickname a long time ago. But Megumi was reluctant to give up her insulting without getting a reaction from the younger woman.  
  
"What, did you get all these bruises from another cooking mishap?"  
  
Still nothing, Kaoru just looked away from the female doctor seemingly oblivious to the way her bruises were being poked unnecessarily.  
  
"So, Kaoru. who is that young man who brought you here? Have you finally decided to give up and let me have Ken-san? Though, he doesn't come anywhere near to Ken-san I can see why you'd be attracted to him. Personally, I-"  
  
Megumi was interrupted by a loud growl that came from a now, very angry Kaoru.  
  
"You leave Kenshin alone!"  
  
"Oh, hohohohohoho" said kitsune Megume, fox ears present as she laughed at Kaoru's evil glare. Her laughing stopped abruptly as she saw Kaoru wince, noting how the younger woman placed a hand gently to her side.  
  
"Let me see that Tanuki."  
  
It wasn't much of a wound really. It was hidden beneath the bandages binding the young sword-woman's breasts. A deep scratch on her left side, near her ribs. It should have been sewn up and cleaned thoroughly the previous day. But of course, tanuki girl was such a baka she had kept it hidden. A very un-lady like snort was heard from the doctor.  
  
"It needs to be stitched up and cleaned. Baka! You should have come to me immediately yesterday. It doesn't take long for infection to set in."  
  
Kaoru shrugged and tried not to wince as the wound was being cleaned.  
  
"I didn't want Kenshin to worry."  
  
"Baka," this time the insult came a bit more gently, perhaps even affectionately.  
  
Both women sighed and their eyes met. A silent agreement was made, neither would tell Kenshin of the damage done, in any case it wasn't at all life threatening and would heal quickly once Megumi was through.  
  
"It wouldn't be worth the stress it would put him through, knowing his Kaoru-dono was hurt," muttered Megumi under her breath.  
  
Kaoru pretended not to hear Megumi's last comment as she began to tell Megumi how she had acquired her injuries.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch was going well with polite conversation and delicious food. Toshiro had just begun telling Kaoru about his trip to America when a shout came from the door of the Akabeko.  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan!"  
  
Sanosuke walked towards their table, grin and fish-bone in place as he neared them.  
  
"For a second I thought this skinny guy here was Kenshin and that you two were having lunch here without me. I was about to get angry. But seeing as how you're on a date, I guess I shouldn't bother you."  
  
Kaoru managed to blush furiously and glare dangerously at Sano at the same time. Her companion laughed sheepishly and put his hand behind his head nervously. It was becoming a habit when he was around Kaoru-san.  
  
As the ex-gangster started to leave he stopped half-turn and narrowed his eyes at Toshiro.  
  
"Make sure you behave yourself around Jou-chan because if you make one move on her I'll kick you're a-"  
  
"Sanosuke!" shouted Kaoru, the tall fighter just smiled and started to walk away, throwing one more line behind him.  
  
"It won't be just me either, you'll have to deal with Kenshin and Yahiko as well."  
  
With that, the man formerly known as Zanza left the Akabeko leaving a very embarrassed Kaoru with a very nervous young man.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yahiko is my very annoying, rude, bratty student." Explained the blue-eyed kenjutsu instructor as she and Toshiro walked towards the dojo. (Somewhere near the river practicing his swings, Yahiko sneezed).  
  
Toshiro nodded in response and they walked on in silence for a few minutes before Kaoru spoke.  
  
"So, you learned how to sword fight in America?"  
  
He smiled and nodded, happy that she showed an interest in him.  
  
"Hai, it's called fencing. As you saw the other day, it's not just a different style, but also a different type of sword."  
  
The conversation carried on until they reached the dojo gates where Kenshin and Sanosuke stood talking.  
  
"But I'm telling you jou-chan was-"  
  
"Hello, Kaoru-dono, Toshiro-san" Kenshin effectively interrupted Sanosuke as he greeted the two.  
  
Toshiro smiled kindly and bowed in greeting.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Himura-san."  
  
Before anyone else could say anything it was Sanosuke's turn to interrupt.  
  
"So, jou-chan, who is this guy anyways?" he asked, looking over at Toshiro who gave yet another nervous laugh.  
  
For the third time that day Kaoru explained that happenings of the previous day that had led to her meeting with Toshiro. Sanosuke wasn't any happier then Kenshin had been.  
  
"So where are they now? If they're not in jail I'm going to find them and beat the sh-"  
  
"Oi! Busu, what's up?" yelled Yahiko, running to meet the group standing before the dojo gate.  
  
Sanosuke grunted; he hated being interrupted.  
  
"None of your concern Yahiko-chan. This is a grown-up conversation."  
  
"Don't call me -chan!" growled the young swordsman before chewing on Sano's head.  
  
There was laughter all around, but soon after they noticed that the sun was beginning to set and dinner still needed to be cooked. So, Kaoru and the others said their good-byes to Toshiro and headed into the dojo to start on dinner. Except for Sanosuke, who was suddenly having a backache, while Yahiko was busy convincing Kaoru that her help in the kitchen was unnecessary.  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly with no mishaps except for a spilled pot of tea which Kaoru knocked over while standing to tell Megumi to stop touching Kenshin. Luckily for Sanosuke, the hot tea fell on him and gave him an excuse to seek the pretty doctor's help. Everyone slept easily that night except for Kenshin. He couldn't help but think about the fact that today had been the first day in a long time that a certain blue-eyed kenjutsu instructor hadn't eaten lunch with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Still here? I know this chapter was a bit slow, but the next one should be more interesting and I'll try to get it up a.s.a.p. I don't expect this fic to be too long, probably not more then five or six chapters. (but with me you never know, I have a habit of getting carried away with my plots.) I'm contemplating putting a lemon in the story, I'm not sure yet. why don't you review and tell me what you think? ^_^ 


	2. Visitors

To Prove Your Wrong  
  
By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Author's note: This is a kind of short chapter, but I felt like I had to end it when I did or it would be too long. Since I'm doing it for my other story I figured I might as well offer it for this one as well. If you want an e-mail notification when I update this story then send me an e-mail at: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul@hawaii.rr.com with the subject: shiroi ichigo. ^_^ Read and review. Thanks. -Sorry about the formatting errors, I don't know why it did that. I used the same font I usually do, but I'll be sure to check my posts more thoroughly from now on!  
  
Last time: The rest of the night went smoothly with no mishaps except for a spilled pot of tea which Kaoru knocked over while standing to tell Megumi to stop touching Kenshin. Luckily for Sanosuke, the hot tea fell on him and gave him an excuse to seek the pretty doctor's help. Everyone slept easily that night except for Kenshin. He couldn't help but think about the fact that today had been the first day in a long time that a certain blue-eyed kenjutsu instructor hadn't eaten lunch with him  
  
Chapter 2: Visitors  
  
~*~  
  
Perspiration glimmered on her forehead and made her hair and clothes stick to her skin. The sunlight made her eyes shimmer and as always those deep blue orbs showed every emotion she was feeling. A look of determination was upon her as she swung her shinai down gracefully.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
The rurouni was shaken from his reverie when she called out his name. She turned to him with that sweet, innocent smile of hers and for the thousandth, perhaps millionth time since he met her, he swore to himself he would never allow anyone to harm her. He felt a small smile on his lips as he continued to gaze at her, until a shinai made contact with his head.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Kenshin no baka! I'm talking to you."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. Sessha was just thinking de gozaru yo."  
  
She frowned and kneeled in front of where he was sitting. Blue eyes met with violet ones and she seemed to be searching for something.  
  
"Kenshin. you're not leaving again, are you? Whenever you're distracted by thoughts it usually means something has happened."  
  
It pained him to see the worry in her eyes, to know that he placed it there made it worse. He was tempted to take her into his arms and hold her, to comfort her fears. But he looked down at his hands, to the sakabatou at his side. 'Unworthy one,' he dubbed himself, and so he was, unworthy of touching such innocence. He would just have to calm her with words rather then actions.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, Sessha has no intention of leaving, unless you want me to leave de gozaru yo. But if it isn't too much trouble, Sessha would like to stay here."  
  
Her smile returned, and she stood to resume her practicing.  
  
"Good," she said, "I'd hate to go running around all over Japan looking for you again."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh, and Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"I almost forgot, could you go and buy some tofu for lunch?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono," answered the ex-hitokiri as he stood and walked out of the dojo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tanuki-san!"  
  
Once again Kaoru had to stop practicing, but this time to talk to a tall female doctor. She sat and Megumi did the same, sitting at the porch's edge next to her. There was silence for a while and suddenly the young kenjutsu instructor was struck by the moment. She recalled a time two years ago, in Kyoto when they had sat together like this.  
  
"Where is Ken-san?"  
  
"Buying tofu."  
  
"The rooster head?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "Gambling house I guess."  
  
"Yahiko-chan?"  
  
"At the Akabeko."  
  
"Alright then let's talk. The first thing I want to know is what is going on between you and this Toshiro person."  
  
Kaoru frowned; she didn't know how to reply to that. She herself didn't understand Toshiro. He had been by everyday day this week to see how she was doing. That in its self was ridiculous since Megumi had lied to both Toshiro and Kenshin, telling them she had sustained no injuries. Besides that, he always seemed to want to do things for her, bringing her flowers or buying her a ribbon for her hair. She didn't understand why he was so. nice to her. Besides, just because she had a new friend didn't mean anything was 'going on' between them. She snorted.  
  
"What are you talking about Megumi? Nothing is going on between us, he's just a friend of mine."  
  
"Really Tanuki, you are such a baka! Are you blind? That boy follows you around like a lost puppy and he's here everyday. Can't you see it's putting a strain on Ken-san? Since you still haven't really told him about your feelings, now he's filled with doubt thinking this Toshiro person is getting a lot farther with you in this short span of time then he ever did. For some reason he still thinks himself beneath you, with all this 'sessha' 'de gozaru yo' business. So tell me, do you love Kenshin or not?!?"  
  
After all that, the doctor was a bit red in the face. Kaoru wouldn't lie, she had noticed how tense Kenshin was when Toshiro was around. But had it really caused him to doubt her feelings for him? She thought he was just being his usual wary, over-protective self.  
  
She liked Toshiro that much was true. He had helped her when she was in need and he was always kind to her, but in her heart there was only one man who she could ever love. This was one thing she knew without a doubt, and the conviction in her voice seemed to soften the doctor.  
  
"Yes, I love Kenshin."  
  
"Kaoru-san!" called Toshiro from the dojo gate. But before she stood to greet her friend she locked gazes with the doctor, who nodded her approval and stood to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't move."  
  
All the way from the market to the path that led to the dojo, Kenshin had ignored the presence behind him. He had sensed no danger from the person behind him, he had apparently been mistaken because now there was the tip of a blade pressed against his back.  
  
"You are going to remove your weapon and come with me quietly, is that understood?"  
  
"Sessha thinks not de gozaru yo."  
  
There was a chuckle behind him and Kenshin's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, I'd hate for Kamiya-san and the others to be hurt. Let's see, the girl, Kaoru I think, is in that dojo of hers alone. The boy is at the Akabeko, the ex-gangster at one of the gambling houses. Your two doctor friends are at the clinic, along with the two little girls."  
  
Obviously, whoever this was had done their homework. He wondered if the man was working alone.  
  
"I have people watching each of them, so if you refuse to come quietly." his abductor let the words hang in the air.  
  
"Does sessha have your word that his friends will not be harmed?"  
  
"I swear on my honor."  
  
"You threaten the lives of women, children and the elderly and still you claim to have honor? Sessha does not think so de gozaru yo."  
  
There was a shrug, and having nothing else to do, Kenshin handed his sakabatou over to his captor, hoping he had been wrong about the man's sense of honor.  
  
In the shadows of the surrounding trees, a dark figure watched the scene and began to follow the two swordsmen, neither aware of it's presence.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's getting late." Kaoru said worriedly. It had been hours since she had sent Kenshin to buy tofu, and still he hadn't returned.  
  
"Kaoru-san. I know you've only known me for a little over a week."  
  
"I wonder where Kenshin is." She hadn't even heard half of what he was saying.  
  
Toshiro stopped what he had been saying and looked at Kaoru, but when his eyes met with hers he looked away.  
  
"Is something wrong Toshiro-san?"  
  
"No, I just. I'll tell you when this is all over." He stood and still wouldn't meet her gaze as he left.  
  
The sun was beginning to set as Yahiko came running into the dojo a few minutes later.  
  
"Kaoru! Kaoru!"  
  
"What is it Yahiko?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"It's Kenshin, when I was leaving the Akabeko he was walking with some guy who had his sakabatou and he definitely did not look friendly."  
  
"Nani? Which way were they headed? Did you follow them? Are they fighting right now?"  
  
Kaoru had already grabbed the young samura's hand and was running out the dojo gate when she ran into a tall slender young woman. Kaoru looked up at the woman who was a few inches taller then her. She had long dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Kaoru, I know where they took Kenshin."  
  
Yahiko was the first to recover and realize who it was they had bumped into.  
  
"Misao?" he asked, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"That's right brat, now let's go inside and I'll tell you where they took him." She started to walk towards the dojo, trusting that they would follow, "Oh, and I took care of the guy that was following you Yahiko-chan, you really should be more careful."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow Misao-chan, you've grown so much."  
  
"Hmph. Well if you came to visit me in Kyoto more often then you wouldn't have been so surprised. When was the last time you came to Kyoto? You always make me come here to Tokyo but never make the trip to visit me!"  
  
Kaoru shook her head, 'she's taller and her figure has filled out, but she still acts like a child'  
  
"Anou, Misao-chan we've been busy."  
  
"Would you just shut up and tell us where Kenshin is?" shouted Yahiko.  
  
Their faces turned grim as they remembered the circumstances.  
  
"They threatened to hurt everyone if he didn't go quietly. Somehow they knew everyone's schedule. They knew when you would all be separated and had every one of you followed to ensure that he wouldn't put up a fight. I listened in on their conversation and then followed them into town. They took Kenshin to. a teahouse."  
  
"NANI?" said Kaoru and Yahiko in unison. Misao nodded and continued.  
  
"It's true, think about it, no one would ever think to look for him in a place like that, especially one in such a bad part of Tokyo. Also, it prevents us from just busting in there and beating everyone until we find him, there are too many innocent women there."  
  
Everything Misao said made sense. They had no idea what kind of numbers they were up against, or why those people had taken Kenshin. There was no way Yahiko could walk into a place like that unnoticed and neither could Sano, Megumi wouldn't be much help since she didn't have any fighting skills. Kaoru looked at Misao, and a plan began to form in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: I kind of feel like something is missing in this chapter. but I don't know what. I guess I'm just feeling a bit blocked for some reason. Hopefully I get over this little block soon because it's depressing! I know what I want to happen, I'm just having a hard time putting it into words. -_- 


	3. Plans and Shopping

To Prove You Wrong  
  
By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Author's note: I have no idea what's wrong with chapter two the formatting is all messed up, and only when I upload that particular document. So I'm trying to fix it, I'm hoping this one isn't messed up too. I actually did do a little research for this chapter and the next. I also had my wisdom teeth removed so I've been kind of groggy due to the medication they gave me for the pain and what not. So, that explains why it took me a bit of time to get this chapter out and if there are a lot of mistakes, blame the painkillers. Read and review please!  
  
Last time: Everything Misao said made sense. They had no idea what kind of numbers they were up against, or why those people had taken Kenshin. There was no way Yahiko could walk into a place like that unnoticed and neither could Sano, Megumi wouldn't be much help since she didn't have any fighting skills. Kaoru looked at Misao, and a plan began to form in her mind.  
  
Chapter 3: Plans and Shopping  
  
~*~  
  
The dojo was filled with raised voices that night as everyone had a different plan to try and save Kenshin. Everyone except Kaoru, that is. She sat silently through the hours of arguments, her face pensive as she sat apart from the others.  
  
Sanosuke, in his typical manner, suggested they storm the building and fight anyone who opposed them. Then, they'd just go through every room until they found Kenshin. This plan might have worked, but as Misao reminded him, it was a teahouse and there would be innocent women working and living there. At that, the ex-gangster shrugged and said he'd take care of the women; a kunai just barely missed his head.  
  
Yahiko's plan wasn't much better then Sano's. The young kenjutsu student suggested that they let him go in alone. Thinking that he was just a child, they would never suspect that he was on a rescue mission. With his 'superior swordsmanship' he would challenge and defeat the leader of the group that had kidnapped Kenshin and they would all live happily ever after. His ego was greatly deflated when Sanosuke pointed out that a house full of Geisha was not a place for a child like him, and that his presence would be the most suspicious. That conversation ended with Yahiko chewing on Sanosuke's head.  
  
Misao's plan would have been the most promising, if they had all been ninjas. She explained, that through stealth, with the cover of a dark night they could penetrate the building unnoticed. They could sneak up on any guards present and render them unconscious, then they could split up and each take a different section of the building to search, eventually one of them would find Kenshin and they would all meet up outside the building afterwards. Yahiko politely reminded her that they were not all 'baka ninjas' and another kunai was embedded in the dojo's wall.  
  
With each of them busy revising and arguing the wisdom of their plans they did not notice Kaoru's silence. As the night dragged on their yelling was interrupted by yawns and barely and hour before sunrise they were all asleep on the dojo floor, a plausible plan still to be heard.  
  
Being the only one awake, Kaoru took it upon herself to cover each of her friends with a blanket before leaving the dojo for a walk.  
  
~*~  
  
Lost deep in her thoughts, Kaoru walked aimlessly letting her feet take control of her wandering. There was a deep ache in her chest that had intensified since Kenshin's disappearance. It was a pain that had always lingered there. It was the place Kenshin held in her heart.  
  
She loved him, that fact had been evident to her for a long time now. Since the night he had left for Kyoto without her. The moment he had walked away from her she had known, life without Kenshin was no longer possible. Time stopped when he wasn't there, it didn't even exist to her. Now, someone was trying to take him away again, but this time it was against his will. It somehow made it easier for her to handle, the first time he had left her willingly. The thought that he could leave her and be all right had hurt. This time was different. He had told her that very day, he wanted to stay.  
  
"You need me just as much as I need you." she whispered to herself.  
  
Her feet had taken her to the river, to the spot where they had found her on her knees crying before they all went to Kyoto. She wouldn't cry. Kenshin wanted to stay with her at the dojo, there was no reason for tears. She would get him back. All she needed was a plan.  
  
Kaoru turned away from the river, walking towards the business district of Tokyo. Already part of her plan was clear to her. She'd have to leave Yahiko and Sano behind. The arguments of the previous night came to mind, Sanosuke would go head on and ruin any chances they had at moving through the building unnoticed and Yahiko's presence in a place full of adults would be suspicious. She would have to find a way of leaving them behind without them following her, but they would never agree to any plan like that. Not unless.  
  
A smile came upon the lips of the blue-eyed kenjutsu instructor as a certain foxy doctor came to mind. Her footsteps quickened as she headed towards the clinic, hoping Megumi was awake and able to help her.  
  
~*~  
  
"It has a horrible taste, but as long as you do the cooking I'm sure they won't notice."  
  
Kaoru decided to let that insult slide as she watched Megumi mixing different herbs and things together. The female doctor seemed willing to help her in her plans, even going as far as to agree that Sanosuke and Yahiko would probably just get in the way.  
  
Truthfully, it didn't surprise Kaoru that Megumi was willing to help her. After all, they had many things in common, despite the fact that they constantly insulted each other. Both of them were strong willed women who could easily survive alone in the world, they were both professionals in occupations thought to be solely for men, and they both cared for Kenshin.  
  
It was silent as Megumi folded the drugs neatly into a white slip of paper and handed it to Kaoru. As Kaoru stood to leave, Megumi grabbed her elbow and their eyes met, respect was mirrored in both blue and green orbs. The doctor was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Put it in their miso, the warmth will dissolve it quickly and they won't notice the taste as much. It should put them to sleep for about eight hours, and when they wake their minds will be hazy. Are you going to put it in their lunch?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Alright, then I'll go to the dojo when the clinic closes to watch them after they wake up."  
  
The kenjutsu instructor smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Megumi."  
  
"Don't thank me, just bring him back safely."  
  
"I'll be back, I need your help later." Kaoru called out as she hurried back to the dojo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Misao-chan. Misao-chan, wake up"  
  
The ninja sat up and rubbed at her sleepy eyes. She then yawned and stood up to stretch her tired muscles.  
  
"Kaoru, why are you waking me up so early?"  
  
The older girl put her finger to her lips indicating Misao should be quiet. They both walked out of the dojo.  
  
"I have a plan," Kaoru whispered, "but we can't tell Yahiko and Sanosuke."  
  
Misao was instantly awake, curiosity filled her eyes as she looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Tell me." She said in a serious tone.  
  
Kaoru nodded, but looked warily around as if expecting someone to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
"I will, but get cleaned up and we'll go to the market first."  
  
Glaring at the delay, Misao just shrugged and ran to the well to draw some water.  
  
As the two young women left the dojo someone could be seen approaching the dojo, they both tensed until Kaoru saw that it was just Toshiro. He waved to her and jogged the last few yards to where they stood waiting for him.  
  
"Ohayoo Kaoru-san!"  
  
Her smile was forced as she bowed to him in greeting.  
  
"Ohayoo Toshiro-san."  
  
Ignoring Misao's presence the young man took her hand between both of his and drew her a few steps away from the young ninja. His voice was low when he spoke.  
  
"Kaoru-san, I need to speak with you. You see, I'll be leaving in a few days. I know you haven't known me very long."  
  
Kaoru took her hand back and looked away from him. This was too much for her to deal with all at once. First Kenshin goes missing and now her new friend was going to be leaving? Not to mention, the question of what exactly he was asking of her. She didn't want to face it now.  
  
"Toshiro-san gomen, I'm very busy today and as you can see I have a guest." She gestured behind her to where Misao stood.  
  
"If you would come by the dojo this evening I will be glad to speak with you then."  
  
Without giving him time to answer, Kaoru called Misao and walked quickly away. Leaving a stunned and speechless Toshiro standing alone on the dirt path.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Misao-chan, keep your voice down. You're attracting attention." It seemed that Misao had a few problems with Kaoru's plan. After her outburst the ninja now seemed at a lost for words.  
  
"But, I. We. How do you.?"  
  
Kaoru sighed, as she looked through a few kanzashi. She picked out two and paid for them before walking over a few more stalls to look at some inner kimonos.  
  
(a/n: kanzashi are decorative Japanese hair pins. If you go to they have some pictures of them there.)  
  
"Misao-chan I'm sure we can pull it off. I mean, it's not like you're a child anymore. You've grown a lot since you last visited." She hoped the compliment would help convince Misao to help her. But it was true, Misao was a few inches taller then her now and her face had thinned, taking the childlike features away from her. No one would call her a child now, and she vaguely wondered if Aoshi noticed these things as well.  
  
"Well, still."  
  
Before she could argue more Kaoru interrupted her.  
  
"Think about it while we shop. By the way, why exactly are you here? I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday."  
  
Misao shrugged and wouldn't meet Kaoru's gaze. She was fingering a simple pink kimono with cherry blossoms floating at the hem. Kaoru took the garment from her and lifted it to get a better view.  
  
"Nice, you have good taste Misao-chan." She turned to the vendor, "I'll take this one and two of those." Kaoru pointed to two plain white under kimonos with high red collars. She fished around a pile of colorful obis before picking out a thin pale blue one with cranes embroidered at the edges.  
  
"I'll take this too." She said, handing the item to be wrapped with the rest of her purchases.  
  
"But, Kaoru I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's go, I have to find a few more things."  
  
Kaoru took her packages and paid for them. Then they went to a stall that sold cosmetics where she bought quite a bit of rice-flour powder and some red benibana juice. The walk out of the market place was pretty much silent, Kaoru only spoke once when she bought some tofu from an elderly woman.  
  
(a/n: Benibana is also known as the safflower plant, it was used as a red dye among other things. There's information along with a picture at: )  
  
They walked on, each lost in their own thoughts. As they neared the dojo they noticed a figure standing near the gate. At first Kaoru thought it was Toshiro waiting for her, since the person stood in the spot where she had left him. But it soon became apparent that it wasn't him, this person was much taller, with broader shoulders. He had dark hair and wore a long western-style coat. When they were a few feet away from him Misao stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What do you want Aoshi?"  
  
Her tone was cold, and Kaoru noticed she had dropped the honorific '-sama' that she had always used when speaking his name. Something bad had obviously happened between them. Wanting to leave them alone to talk, Kaoru began to walk towards the dojo gates. Aoshi's voice stopped her.  
  
"Where is Himura?"  
  
She felt trapped. If she answered truthfully what kind of actions would Aoshi take? He wasn't one to rush in like Sanosuke or Yahiko, but neither would he agree with Misao's part in her plan. She was sure of it. Luckily, Misao saved her.  
  
"Go back to Kyoto, can't you see I came here to get away from you? You'd think that with all the meditating you do you'd have at least a little common sense!"  
  
"Not until you tell me why you're angry."  
  
"You really are an idiot. You hurt me, I finally get the courage to tell you exactly how I feel and you said nothing. Acted as if you didn't even hear me, it felt like I didn't exist." With her outburst, all the anger seemed to leave her, she was exhausted and hurt she needed to just get through this day.  
  
"Misao, I-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this now, Himura is missing. We'll tell you about it over lunch. Kaoru's preparing a special meal." She said, walking past Aoshi through the dojo gates and winking at a stunned Kaoru.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi, busu this miso tastes decent for once!" Yahiko stated.  
  
Kaoru just smiled at him. Sanosuke asked for a second helping, and as usual Aoshi ate silently.  
  
"Yo, Jou-chan, why aren't you drinking any? This is the best soup you've ever made."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I'm not very hungry."  
  
Misao said the same when asked, and no one commented on it. Content to eat everything, seeing as how it didn't taste as horrible as usual. It didn't take long for Megumi's medicine to take affect. Within minutes after the last bite was taken they were all out, lying on the floor around the table.  
  
Grabbing the packages from their early shopping excursion, they left the dojo and headed towards the clinic.  
  
They moved quickly, wanting to take advantage of every second they had before their friends awoke. Upon arriving at Megumi's office, they dropped the packages onto the floor. Thankfully, no one was there today and Kaoru could ask for the doctor's help without depriving any of her patients the attention they needed.  
  
This part of her plan she hadn't told Megumi about. But she knew the doctor would help, she had to because to be completely honest she had no idea how to go about doing it herself. She was the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, her mother had died when she was young and her father had taught her swordsmanship till the end of his days. She figured it was pretty much the same with Misao, who had never been very feminine.  
  
"Megumi, I need your help. I need you to make us look like Geisha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: I found this really informative site about Geisha if any of you are interested. This is where I got most of the information I'll be using about them: 


	4. Teatime

To Prove You Wrong  
  
By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. That's all, I won't be putting this up again. I'm sick of it!  
  
Author's note: Heh. heh. it's been a while. Over a month actually, since I've updated. I just want to say: gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!!!! Especially to Maylar who is my only reviewer for MediaMiner and after I said I would update soon. I just haven't been able to write since school started. Besides the fact that I have less time, I just got over my writers block. For the first time in over a month I felt inspired to continue the story. So hopefully my muse will hang around at least till I finish this story. Anyhow, there are only a few more chapters left. So please read and review!  
  
Last time: This part of her plan she hadn't told Megumi about. But she knew the doctor would help, she had to because to be completely honest she had no idea how to go about doing it herself. She was the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, her mother had died when she was young and her father had taught her swordsmanship till the end of his days. She figured it was pretty much the same with Misao, who had never been very feminine.  
  
"Megumi, I need your help. I need you to make us look like Geisha."  
  
Chapter 4: Teatime  
  
~*~  
  
"There. Done," exclaimed Megumi as she stood to look at the fruits of her labor. She was somewhere between being proud of her work and wanting to fall over and laugh at the sight before her.  
  
Both Misao and Kaoru stood there in their kimonos, hair pulled up into simple buns. Their faces were nearly identical due to the amount of make-up they were required to wear in order to appear as Geisha. Their faces were painted white with just a centimeter of skin showing at the hairline. Cheeks and eyes were highlighted with a soft pink powder giving the appearance of a light blush. To contrast the light colors their eyes were outlined in crimson and black, and the center of their lips were painted the same deep red, leaving the outer edges their natural color.  
  
Due to their lack of training in the finer arts that most females learned as children, Megumi had decided to dress them as Maikos (a/n: apprentice Geisha) rather then actual Geishas. When they screwed up, they could blame it on the fact that they were not done training yet. Megumi shook her head as she studied her work on the two girls.  
  
"No good?" asked Misao in a hopeful voice, it hadn't been easy working on Misao. She had been difficult throughout the entire process, fidgeting when make-up was being applied, swinging her head when her hair was being done, jumping up and down when her obi was being tied. It had been quite a trial.  
  
Again Megumi shook her head.  
  
"Too good, if you ask me. You two would have made great Geishas, something to fall back on Tanuki, if the dojo never gets any students."  
  
Kaoru shrugged, and looked out a window.  
  
"We should be going now Misao-chan, getting ready took longer then I thought. The sun will be setting before we get there."  
  
"Especially since I can't walk in this stupid thing," complained the young ninja, motioning to her kimono, "and my head feels heavy with all my hair piled on top like that, my neck will break when I fall over..."  
  
Misao didn't have any more time to complain because without warning, Kaoru grabbed her arm and hurried out the door throwing a quick 'Arigatoo, Megumi- san' over her shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was just beginning to disappear as they reached the teahouse. Despite Misao's complaints about the kimono hindering her movements, they made it there with no mishaps. Now they stood outside the establishment, a clean, well-tended building that stood out in the shabbier part of Tokyo.  
  
As they stood outside the door watching a few people come and go they were also aware of the looks passerby's were giving them. Obviously it wasn't everyday Geisha or even Maiko's stood outside in full costume watching the door. Feeling a bit foolish, Misao moved to hide behind Kaoru. It was somewhat difficult considering the fact that she was now taller then the Kendo instructor.  
  
"Right." Kaoru said, straightening her kimono and nodding to herself, she turned to look at Misao.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Misao took a deep breath. She was beginning to feel nervous about this plan. She had spent her life training to be a ninja, to become one of the Oniwabanshu. For once she felt out of place, what did she know about being a proper woman? At the Aoiya it wasn't a problem because there was Omasu and Okon, at Kaoru's dojo there was Kaoru herself who, like Misao, was not very feminine. In this place, she was at a disadvantage and there was no one here to train her or help her. It gave her a feeling of inferiority that she couldn't push aside.  
  
"Daijoubu, Misao-chan?"  
  
The young ninja put on her trademark grin and nodded. Trying her best to bury those thoughts, she went through the door first, head held high and eyes dancing.  
  
~*~  
  
His mind wandered, just as his body had before he met Kaoru. The hours passed with him thinking of odd things. Things like the way Kaoru-dono's hands felt like silk despite the fact that she practiced with her shinai everyday. Thinking about how she kept her skin so soft and why she smelt so good even when she was perspiring after a long afternoon of training in the dojo. The memory of her firm youthful body pressed against his and he couldn't remember why he hadn't done that more often. Her spirit, her personality, her strength, her eyes, her vulnerability...  
  
"Ah. . . that is correct. Sessha remembers now. . . de gozaru yo."  
  
The dazed rurouni heard snickering next to him and slowly turned his head to find the source. Sitting beside him was a young man, probably in his early twenties. Looking at the almost innocent eyes, he remembered something else. Before he could question the dark-haired youth beside him someone else spoke. This voice was more gruff, it held the tone of years of experience; it also sounded somewhat wistful.  
  
"What is it that you remember, Battoussai?"  
  
Confusion filled his head as Kenshin turned to the older man whom had asked the question.  
  
"Battoussai? I think you are mistaken, de gozaru yo. . . Sessha is Sessha. . . Kaoru-dono."  
  
This time the question came from the youth, and the former hitokiri was getting dizzy from all the turning of his already dizzy head.  
  
"What do you remember about this woman, 'Kaoru-dono'?" curiosity was evident in the young mans voice. But then again, who wouldn't be curious as to why the legendary hitokiri Battoussai was babbling about some strange woman.  
  
"Sessha. . . Sessha, Sessha," he began to answer, he almost forgot what he was about to say but his own words reminded him. "is unworthy of her. That is why Sessha cannot. . . does not. . ."  
  
The younger man snickered again as the Battoussai sighed dejectedly. While the older one turned away with a knowing smile on his lips. Just as the two guards thought Kenshin's rambling had come to an end for the night, he suddenly stood and shouted out.  
  
"And she's so young!" before falling down and cradling his now spinning head.  
  
Turning away from their mumbling captive, the two men huddled together.  
  
"Perhaps next time we shouldn't put so much in his food." Said the younger man, holding a small pouch in his hands that contained a fine white powder. The elder man shrugged.  
  
"It's better to have him making an ass out of himself rather then escaping." They both nodded in agreement before taking up their posts next to the legendary hitokiri Battoussai.  
  
~*~  
  
The two petite women wove themselves amongst the inhabitants of the hall. It wasn't particularly crowded, but there were a few geisha milling about carrying trays laden with teapots and cups. They blended right in. In fact, Kaoru had the feeling that if she and Misao were separated that she would find it difficult to distinguish her friend from the real geishas around them. She would have to thank Megumi again later for doing such a wonderful job of dressing them.  
  
As they wandered down the hall, not really knowing where to start their search, a yell was heard from one of the rooms further down. But the voice was undistinguishable because the walls and the background noise present in a busy teahouse muffled it. Some of the women in the hall stopped to giggle daintily behind their hands. Kaoru shrugged, not having understood any of the yelling. Misao, not being a woman who giggled daintily, began to snicker rather loudly. She had heard the shout of 'She's so young!' and could picture some forty-year-old merchant being smitten with one of the young geishas of the establishment. If she only knew the truth. . .  
  
Elbowing her friend in the ribs to quiet her, Kaoru continued her journey down the hall. At the end it branched out into two corridors and directly ahead of them was the kitchen. 'Now what?' she thought to herself. She turned to Misao and shrugged.  
  
Sighing, the young ninja pointed down the right corridor.  
  
"You check those rooms, and I'll check the ones to the left. I don't think we have to bother with the main hall. It would be too conspicuous to keep a prisoner in one of those rooms."  
  
Offering Misao a small smile, Kaoru nodded and headed down her corridor.  
  
Misao walked slowly through the dimly lit interior. Her footsteps were soft, barely audible to even herself. She opened the first two doors that were across from each other. One was a closet and the other held piles of kimonos and a large mirror. The third door she barely spared a glance for, it seemed to be some type of office. Closing that door quickly, she turned to open the one across it.  
  
There was the quiet sound of a shouji screen sliding open as Misao reached for the door in front of her. She barely heard the sound, but her ninja training and natural sharp hearing made her aware of a presence behind her. But before she could even turn, two arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her into the office she had just peeked into. Obviously, she should have taken a better look. It was impossible for her to break the hold the two well-muscled arms had on her as they pinned her own arms to her sides. She tried to get away from her captor by stomping on one of his feet, but anticipating her move he easily avoided it. Misao's next course of action was to try to break his nose by hitting him with the back of her head; unfortunately the man holding her was tall. The only contact she made was with his firm chest. She felt her heart fill with dread and begin to beat erratically. His breath was hot against her ear as he spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Hello, Misao."  
  
In all her panic to get away she forgot to scream, the one thing that could have brought Kaoru to her aid in seconds. Instead, a tortured groan came from her mouth as tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
It was hot and Kaoru was beginning to perspire. Not much air ventilated in the building, and the many layers of thick cloth she wore didn't help matters any. There was also the make-up that began to make her face itch. Muttering to herself irritably, she began searching the rooms.  
  
Various parties had occupied the first three rooms she entered and Kaoru had left, whispering apologies and blushing profusely. Whispering voices from within stopped her hand before she opened the fourth door. One voice in particular brought the image of red hair and violet eyes to her mind. She put her ear to the shouji screen to listen in on the conversation. As she listened she heard the slurred words of her rurouni speaking with two other men.  
  
". . . blue eyes. When she swings her shinai Sessha doesn't know whether to run or to kiss her. . ."  
  
Actually, as far as she could tell it wasn't much of a conversation. It was mostly Kenshin going on and on about some woman while one of the men laughed and the other told him to be quiet. Another blush formed on her face as she realized the identity of the woman Kenshin spoke of. The blathering once again caught her attention when he mentioned her name.  
  
"Kaoru-dono. . . She's so different from the other woman. . ."  
  
The snickering came to an abrupt stop and there was silence from within the room. Kaoru found herself holding her breath, holding back the question burning through her mind and heart. 'What other woman?' Just as she was starting to lose her control, before she burst into the room and asked the question herself, there was a rough voice. It sounded almost like a whisper, but the mans voice was naturally loud and she could hear his question.  
  
"Who is this 'other woman,' Battoussai?"  
  
"Sessha. . . Sessha's wife, de gozaru yo. . ." there was a pause, "Tomoe, Sessha's dead wife."  
  
She couldn't help it, Kaoru gasped as she released the breath she had been holding. For those four seconds he had paused, she thought the world had ended. In that short amount of time she had become a horrible person who wished for nothing but death. She had felt betrayed. But when he finished his sentence, when he told those two strangers what he had hid from her for so long, she felt calm. She realized why he had such a hard time showing her his feelings. It explained so much about his actions and kindness; his need to help everyone. Now more then ever, she was determined to get him back.  
  
Only one problem, she felt the tip of a blade pressed against her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: For information on Geisha you can go to: www(dot)immortalgeisha(dot)com 


	5. An Ordinary Swordsman

By: EvilNekoeatsYourSoul  
  
Author's note: I really did try my best so if you find this chapter terrible and completely unbelievable then tell me what you think I can do to make it better. In all actuality I know next to nothing about fighting styles and whatnot so I had to just use my imagination and hope it all sounded good. So reviews really would be appreciated on this chapter, which is mostly fighting. Thanks!  
  
Last time: She couldn't help it, Kaoru gasped as she released the breath she had been holding. For those four seconds he had paused, she thought the world had ended. In that short amount of time she had become a horrible person who wished for nothing but death. She had felt betrayed. But when he finished his sentence, when he told those two strangers what he had hid from her for so long, she felt calm. She realized why he had such a hard time showing her his feelings. It explained so much about his actions and kindness; his need to help everyone. Now more then ever, she was determined to get him back.  
  
Only one problem, she felt the tip of a blade pressed against her back  
  
Chapter 5: An Ordinary Swordsman  
  
~*~  
  
Misao thrashed against the bonds of her would-be captors arms. His lips brushed against the nape of her neck. It sent a shiver down her body and he released her. Immediately, several kunais were between her fingers and being thrown. The dark figure dodged every one of them. Apparently he was unarmed because he came at her with his bare hands. She was barely able to maneuver effectively within the confines of her kimono but she did manage to hop to the side before he got another hold on her.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she faced her opponent. There was no way she could defend herself for very long while wearing the kimono. The attacker seemed to stalk her as she eyed him warily. He lunged forward again and instead of dodging she threw a kunai hoping his close proximity would prevent him from dodging.  
  
He was quick; it just grazed his arm. She didn't even see him flinch. It all happened quickly, her legs were kicked out from under her, she fell and was caught by Aoshi and he leaned towards her until his lips brushing against her own. Her hair had fallen from its bun and now lay in disarray around her. Tangling his fingers in her hair he brought their lips together in a light chaste kiss. Misao groaned and was about to bring her knee up to hit him in the abdomen, but one of his large, calloused hands was holding her leg down.  
  
"Now, Misao, talk."  
  
She almost laughed but also she had the insane urge to sob. The tears almost fell from her deep blue eyes, but anger soon took sorrows place and she pushed up against his chest.  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
He stood with all his agile grace and offered her a hand, which she ignored as she stood on her own.  
  
"Now you want to talk? Don't make me laugh, Aoshi. I couldn't get you to say two words to me before I left Kyoto, what's changed since then?"  
  
It was confusing, to say the least. She had left Kyoto to escape the hurt his silence had caused and now he had followed her to Tokyo to talk? Misao was about to tell him that but he spoke first.  
  
"You are angry with me."  
  
That was an understatement. The young ninja rolled her eyes, turning her back to him. Just as he had done to her so many times.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm tired of it, it's like talking to a locked door. You never let me in, not even when I bore my heart out to you. All you ever do is turn away from me."  
  
"Misao, stop being childish."  
  
She turned on him, for the first time truly furious with his harsh judgment of her. Before it had been hurt, now it was anger radiating from her eyes. Her palm connected with his cheek in a resounding 'smack.'  
  
"Then stop treating me like a child," her voice was dripping with venom. "Perhaps it's you that needs to grow up now."  
  
A feeling almost like regret filled her at the shocked look he wore. For once she had gotten through the barriers he surrounded himself with, but somehow it wasn't the victory she had always imagined it would be. She had always hoped to get through with her heart, but seeing the startled, almost hurt expression he wore she suddenly didn't know who he was.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing her palm was resting against his cheek, this time it caressed the flesh that was still red from her blow. She found herself stunned by the fact that relief flooded her when he once again took on his look of indifference. Misao turned to leave, but stopped at the door when Aoshi spoke.  
  
"Misao, I-" but he was cut off when the young ninja held a hand up to silence him.  
  
"Aoshi, go back to Kyoto. I'm tired of talking to your back all the time and I've given up the hope that you will ever change. Tell Okina not to worry, I will return when I'm ready."  
  
He didn't try to stop her as she silently opened the door and slipped out into the dimly lit hall.  
  
~*~  
  
She wasn't really frightened, although a lump had formed in her throat. She swallowed it and stood up straight.  
  
"Don't turn around." The voice behind her ordered. To make his point, the blades tip pressed more firmly into her back. Kaoru nodded at the unsaid warning. A nervous giggle escaped her as she tried to act her part as a geisha.  
  
"Ano."  
  
"Don't speak, open the door and step inside." She did as she was told. A rough shove sent her to her knees. Kaoru sat there, silently trembling with rage. In front of her two men stood eyeing her warily. Between them sat Kenshin. The rurouni's eyes had a distant look to them as his gaze fell upon her. She half expected him to call her name out. Instead he smiled lazily at her before speaking.  
  
"Look, a geisha."  
  
Kaoru's mouth was hanging open. 'What did they do to Kenshin?' she thought angrily. Her thoughts were disrupted when a blunt object, probably the sheath for the man's katana, poked her in the ribs. In her anger she grabbed the piece of wood digging into her ribs. So much for her guise as a geisha, she stood as quickly as her kimono allowed and yanked the sheath from the startled man's grasp.  
  
Seconds later it connected with his head. He fell and lay there unconscious. 'That should teach him to push women around.' Kenshin's guards seemed to be in shock. They stood there for a little while with their mouths agape. Kaoru took the time to call out to her missing friend.  
  
"Misao," she shouted, "I found Kenshin, hurry!" She eyed the two men across of her warily, they both held their katanas as they slowly advanced on her. One was to her left and the other to her right. By their stance she knew they were trained. 'This isn't looking so good.' She thought, hoping Misao had heard her and was on her way.  
  
Wishing she had her shinai with her, Kaoru settled for the wooden sheath in her hands. It was a bit hard to grip, being that it was thinner then the handle on her shinai. She held it out before her in a defensive stance. It looked like she was on her own for a little while at least.  
  
She studied them as they approached her, in her mind she was deciding which had a weaker defense. A flaw was found in the younger man's position. He held his katana a little too far away from his body. It left his left side open since his partner was at his right Kaoru decided not to tempt fate by getting in between them. She started to lunge forward and to her right, but ended falling in front of the younger man. He would have kicked her, but she rolled away in time. 'Damn this stupid kimono!'  
  
Not only had it tripped her, but it prevented her from standing quickly. Just as she saw a hand coming down to grab her, two things happened. First she saw Kenshin stand, his voice deep and throaty as he yelled.  
  
"Kaoru-dono." But he swayed dangerously and fell back against the wall. The two guards exchanged glances before looking back to her. Next, a kunai came and imbedded itself in the arm of the man closest to her. Kaoru stood as quickly as she could in the kimono and rushed towards her friend.  
  
"Misao-chan, give me a kunai." The ninja handed one of her kunai's over to Kaoru.  
  
"I only have three left, Kaoru." The older girl nodded and hastily cut the obi sash around her waist, letting the heavy material of her inner and outer kimono fall to the floor. Beneath it she wore the usual blue hakama pants she trained in, the gi had been left at home since it was too big to fit within the sleeves of her kimono. Her breasts were covered in the usual white cotton she used to bind them while practicing. (A/N: No, I'm not a pervert, well yes I am. . . but not in this story, besides I'm a girl and she's a girl and I don't swing that way. It's just easier for her to move around without the kimono, don't you think?)  
  
Misao did the same, cutting the obi and watching the expensive cloth pool at her feet. She wore her usual blue ninja outfit.  
  
"Save your kunai's Misao-chan, I can handle the other one."  
  
Misao kept her eye on the wounded guard who had by now yanked the kunai out from his arm. It was bleeding rather badly, considering the fact that it wasn't a serious wound. Kaoru spared him a glance and for a second her heart softened.  
  
"Misao-chan, help him bandage that."  
  
"But Kaoru-"  
  
"Please, Misao." The young ninja nodded and used part of her damaged obi to help bandage the minor wound on the younger man.  
  
Kaoru nodded and again turned to face her opponent. He looked confused as he studied her. She waited patiently for him to make the first move. Somewhere in the background was the sound of Kenshin groaning as he sat slumped over and holding his head. Everyone was so caught up in what they were doing they didn't notice the new presence in the room.  
  
The young kendo instructor cursed at herself as her arms were trapped to her sides. It also caused her to drop the katana sheath. 'I'm such a baka.' She thought as the voice that met her ears was recognized.  
  
"Now, what do we have here?" It was the voice of Kanagawa Toshiro, her supposed friend. Her heart lurched.  
  
"But, Toshiro. . . How could you- I thought you were my friend. You helped me that day in the martket. . ." She sighed, knowing the answer. It had all been staged, all of it a ruse to gather information on Kenshin and the inhabitants of the dojo. He was never her friend.  
  
His arms released her as he gripped her shoulders and spun her around.  
  
"Kaoru, is that you?" He squinted as if trying to see her better. Unconsciously she put a hand to her face. The make-up. Of course he wouldn't recognize her, not like Kenshin had. She wondered idly, how Kenshin had seen through her disquise in his current state.  
  
His face was grim as he began to wipe the white powder from her face with a handkerchief. Without water it took a bit more work to clear most of the powder from her face, but it didn't take long before her true features started to show. Her slightly tanned skin, the high cheek bones and her adorable nose. Before either of them could say anything Misao spoke.  
  
"I suggest you let her go." A kunai rested against the throat of the man Misao had been helping. It was small, but the edge was sharp.  
  
Kaoru pushed Toshiro away, kneeling at her discarded kimono to pick up her senssu. Holding it tightly in her grip she turned to Misao.  
  
"Let him go Misao-chan. We will save Kenshin without taking any lives."  
  
Misao released the young man. On the floor, the first man Kaoru had struck began to stir.  
  
"Satoshi, get off the floor," said Toshiro. "Hideki and Kisho, help him. The three of you take the Battoussai and leave. I'll meet you at the specified location. Now go."  
  
The eyes of the young kendo instructor met with the gaze of the man she once considered a friend.  
  
"Misao will follow them, they won't be able to catch her. They won't even be able to see her." Kaoru had faith in her friend's abilities and training. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Misao nod.  
  
No one moved. All was silent save for Kenshin's dazed murmuring. Toshiru drew his weapon, it's thin edge glinting in the candlelight. Kaoru watched as he took his stance. One of his feet placed forward, knees bent and his right arm stretched out, holding his sword. She studied the sword, it was thinner then a katana and had a longer length.  
  
"It's called a rapier, Kaoru," he said, having seen her studying the weapon. "You've seen me use it. You know I'm proficient, will you still challenge me?"  
  
She squared her shoulders, holding her head up straight. Her feet were a shoulder length apart and she held only her senssu in her white-knuckled grip. Answering with a nod, she met his gaze.  
  
"Don't be foolish Kaoru. As much as you think I betrayed your friendship, I do really care for you. I will even take you with me if you want to come. That's what I wanted to ask you the other day."  
  
She scoffed.  
  
"There's only one man I love, and you aren't him."  
  
There was an irritated edge to his voice as he spoke.  
  
"You may be the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kaoru. But you are still only a woman."  
  
On the sidelines Misao laughed. He had no idea. Misao knew what Kaoru would say before the words left the kendo instructors mouth. She had heard it before when, together, they had defeated a member of Makoto Shishio's Juppon Gatana.  
  
"You're wrong Toshiro-san, when I take off my ribbons and put on my fighting gear I'm neither a man nor a woman. I prepare myself for battle as an ordinary swordsman."  
  
He nodded, not truly understanding but knowing her mind was set and she would not let them leave without a fight.  
  
"Take a katana Kaoru. Man, woman or swordsman, I don't care. But I won't attack an unarmed opponent."  
  
She shrugged and picked up the sheath she had dropped.  
  
"I don't need a katana, but I will take this. I won't use a blade to protect those I love."  
  
She took her stance once again, this time holding the sheath before her with the senssu tucked into her hakama. Toshiro took a step forward, testing her defenses with a swing of his rapier. It was easily blocked and the weapon was pushed aside since he had used very little power in the swing.  
  
He took the offensive as he started to move within her range. The rapier being lighter, allowed him to make swift strokes and jabs at her. With two hands on the sheath Kaoru was finding it difficult to block. His movements were quick and as he got closer she was had to step back.  
  
"Why protect him Kaoru? He is a killer, the legendary Hitokiri Battoussai who stole countless lives. But he's nothing now, just a symbol of this joke we call the Meiji era."  
  
She ignored his words as she concentrated on his movements. He made a jab towards her left side, she took a step forward and to the right and swung the sheath until it made contact with his ribs. He grunted, but brought his rapier against the material of her hakama where it sliced part of the cloth.  
  
"I could have sliced your leg, Kaoru or even your ribs. Give up; you cannot match me. You've never fought like this before."  
  
Kaoru took a calm step backwards and once again took up her stance. Toshiro sighed and did the same. As much as possible he tried to ignore the pain in his ribs, she had probably bruised them. But he wasn't about to admit it. They began the dance again, with Toshiro slashing and Kaoru parrying awkwardly. His movements were a bit stiff now and Kaoru noticed it. As their weapons met, Kaoru put her weight into pushing his blade away so she could get into his defense and perhaps take his feet out from under him. But he brought his rapier down and slid the cool metal against Kaoru's skin.  
  
Shocked, Kaoru dropped the sheath. A thin red slice ran from the base of her left wrist to her thumb. 'Damnit!' she thought to herself. 'What am I doing? I should have seen that one coming.'  
  
Toshiro took a step away, straightening his back to stand at his full height.  
  
"What now, Kaoru? You are defeated."  
  
The master of the Kamiya Kashhin Ryu shook her head in disagreement. She pulled the senssu out from her hakama and opened it. Misao stood, kunai's in hand.  
  
"No, Misao-chan. This isn't over yet."  
  
Once again the room was silent, Toshiro looked irritated and Kaoru's breath was a bit ragged from the exertion of the fight and the adrenaline coursing through her. He took his stance again. 'This is it, Kaoru,' she thought to herself. 'The only trick left up your sleeve.'  
  
She watched his movement as he lunged, swinging the rapier to Kaoru's left side. She brought the open senssu towards the weapon. The blade cut through the thin paper and met at the senssu's metal base. Kaoru closed the senssu on it and stepped forward, pushing the blade entrapped within the senssu up. He swung the blade to the right in an attempt to dislodge it and it met briefly with Kaoru's palm, she winced as another slice was made, this time on her left palm. But now within Toshiro's guard, she kicked his legs out from under him. He fell backwards, hitting his head against the tatami mats. Kneeling where she stood she once again picked up the sheath and brought it down between his neck and shoulder, the blow left him unconscious.  
  
Feeling drained, Kaoru slumped forward for a second before standing. 'Now to finish this.' Turning to face the rest of the group, Misao came to her side. There were three men left conscious now. One of them Misao had injured and also bandaged. He probably wouldn't be too much of a challenge now. One man Kaoru had already taken down once, he would probably still have a headache. The last, the eldest man of the group hadn't been involved in any of the violence yet. As she was about to speak to them a strong clear and somewhat perturbed voice came from across the room.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" She turned to him, his eyes were clearer now and he didn't sway as he stood. There was noise at the door and it opened to reveal three disgruntled males.  
  
"Oh, Kami!" muttered Kaoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Senssu is the Japanese folding fan. I got the idea of Kaoru using it as a weapon because it was a weapon for kunoichi's (female ninja's). For some basic information on the kunoichi you can go to: www(dot)warriorquest(dot)com(slash)kunoichi(dot)html 


	6. Finding the Answers

"A rose by any other name, would get the blame for being what it is-- the color of a kiss, the shadow of a flame." -Tanith Lee (untitled poem)  
  
To Prove You Wrong  
  
By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Author's note: This is the last chapter, for some reason this story was a strain on me. I didn't take to it like I thought I would so unfortunately I just lost all the excitement for writing this story halfway through and I'm really sorry. For all the people that reviewed I would just like to thank you and well, most of you seemed to enjoy the story so I'm glad. Who knows, maybe one day I'll try again at a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic and hopefully this time I'll think it through more. Anyways, hope you enjoy this last chapter, ja ne!  
  
Last time: "Kaoru-dono?" She turned to him, his eyes were clearer now and he didn't sway as he stood. There was noise at the door and it opened to reveal three disgruntled males.  
  
"Oh, Kami!" muttered Kaoru.  
  
Chapter 6: Finding the Answers  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmph, well if it isn't Battoussai's Tanuki."  
  
Hajime Saitou walked into the disheveled room followed by Aoshi and a young man with short dark hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
Everyone in the room froze and looked at the three men who had just entered.  
  
"Pathetic," Continued Saitou, "don't tell me you had to be saved by your woman, Battoussai."  
  
Kenshin fell forward, his eyes becoming clouded once again. Saitou ignored him and turned back to Kaoru who gaped at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Misao screamed, walking towards the newcomers.  
  
"Ah, and is that the itachi musume? What are you doing here dressed up like that." He said, referring to the make-up that still covered Misao's face. (A/N: itachi musume = 'weasel girl')  
  
Misao ignored him and walked over to Aoshi.  
  
"I told you to go back to Kyoto!"  
  
"Be quiet, itachi. Now you," he said pointing to Kaoru, "tell me what you're all doing here."  
  
She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Misao-chan and I came here to get Kenshin. Now what are you doing here, Saitou-san?"  
  
He ignored her question and turned to the group of men who were fidgeting nervously.  
  
"And who are these ahou's?" he asked.  
  
"These are the people we are saving Kenshin from, baka!" came Misao's answer from where she stood next to Aoshi.  
  
"Why did you bring this jerk here, Aoshi?" she asked, turning to the former Okashira.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Anou. . . I believe Saitou-san came her to get me." The young blue-eyed man answered.  
  
"Exactly, I came here to fetch the Tenken back to police headquarters." Replied the lanky police officer.  
  
"That's the Tenken, Seta Soujiro?" asked Kaoru and Misao at the same time.  
  
He smiled at them and nodded, everyone else ignored them.  
  
"I suppose I will be taking the rest of you in as well." Saitou said, pointing to the three men standing on the opposite side of the room and the still unconscious Toshiro.  
  
"You two," he turned to Kaoru and Misao, "will come in for questioning."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"As well as the Battoussai and Shinomori. For now go home and wash that horrid mask off of your face itachi musume. I expect to see you all at the Tokyo police headquarters tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting so don't be late."  
  
With that said, he stepped out of the room and called for a few other police officers to lead the newly acquired outlaws back to the station. Soujiro who bowed respectfully to them and smiled followed him.  
  
Misao and Aoshi stared at each other while Kaoru was left looking very confused.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's groggy voice shook her from her thoughts and she rushed over to him.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin!" she threw her arms around the unsteady rurouni and buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Are you alright, Kenshin? I was so worried about you." Slowly, tears started to travel down her cheeks, making her blue eyes sparkle beautifully.  
  
At that moment she looked so angelic and Kenshin's heart started to beat erratically. He knew then that he wanted to be with her forever, whether or not he was worthy. Even through the haze of his mind he knew he would probably never feel as if he was good enough for her. 'But that's okay,' he decided, 'because I'll spend the rest of my days working to become worthy of her. I will stay as long as she allows me to.' Out loud he said. "I'm fine Kaoru-dono. Let's go home."  
  
They stood to leave with Kaoru helping to support Kenshin's weight since he was still unsteady on his feet. As they walked out into the hall that was now crowded with curious onlookers, they noticed that both Misao and Aoshi were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"We should leave them alone now, they'll be fine." Misao whispered to Aoshi, and they both left quietly without disturbing the reunited couple.  
  
They both remained silent as they exited the building, ignoring the stares they received from the halls inhabitants. Misao was deep in thought. She couldn't help but feel saddened by the sight of Kaoru and Kenshin embracing. Of course she was happy for them, but she longed for that kind of relationship with someone. Having given hope no Aoshi she didn't think there was anyone else for her.  
  
So much of her time had been spent searching for him and the deceased members of the Oniwabanshu that she had no friends her age in Kyoto. There had been no suitors for her; she had only started growing into a woman a few months ago. Her love for Aoshi had blinded her to any other men and now that she was determined to leave him behind she realized there were no others. Every man seemed so dull compared to him, she could never be happy marrying a merchant or a farmer; not after having known the strength and perfection of Aoshi.  
  
She was startled when she heard Aoshi's voice; it sounded deep and loud in the still night air.  
  
"Will you be coming back to Kyoto with me?"  
  
They both stopped walking. Misao studied their surroundings for a second, some dark nameless Tokyo street. She wondered where they had been walking. Next, she looked up into Aoshi's cold blue eyes. He looked even more tense then usual, but his eyes gave away nothing. 'The same old Aoshi,' she thought to herself.  
  
"My goal in life used to be to make you smile. I thought that if I could accomplish that just once then maybe my dreams would come true."  
  
"Misao-" She held up a hand to quiet him.  
  
"Now that I've grown, I know better. You would never be able to give me the kind of love and the affection that I want. You were right, Aoshi; it's time for me to give up my childish dreams. I'll just have to find a new goal, but until I find one I can't go back to Kyoto. I won't be able to forget my old dreams with you there."  
  
She left him there, in the middle of a deserted street, shocked beyond words and staring after her. For some reason the world looked different now, the street was just a blur and no darkness or light existed. Now that Misao didn't love him anymore, the earth seemed to transform beneath his feet.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know Kenshin, you're a lot heavier then you look." Kaoru giggled as she repositioned his arm that lay across her shoulder.  
  
They were now walking along the river but still had quite a bit of walking to do before reaching the dojo.  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru-dono, perhaps you should leave sessha hear and go and get Sanosuke to help me back. I don't think sessha is well enough to walk on his own yet, de gozaru yo."  
  
"I can't," Kaoru said, "but let's stop and rest here for a little while."  
  
Kenshin nodded his agreement and they sat near the base of a tree near the river's edge. Leaning his back against the tree he told Kaoru to sit between his legs and she rested her hands on his knees and leaned against his chest. There was a deep blush on her cheeks as her rurouni wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Now tell sessha why you are unable to get Sanosuke."  
  
"He's sleeping. . ."  
  
"Aa, Megume-dono helped you?"  
  
Kaoru nodded silently.  
  
"Sanosuke, Yahiko and Aoshi-san were all supposed to be asleep. I don't know why Aoshi was awake." She admitted.  
  
He shrugged. Not many thoughts were able to pierce through the fog of his mind. At least not many that didn't have to deal with Kaoru. His cheek rested against the silky length of her hair and his arms held her tightly.  
  
The words left his mouth before he knew what he was saying, but he didn't regret them.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru was stunned speechless for a moment. He hands moved from his knees to her own chest, to press against her rapidly beating heart.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning came, bright and clear as ever. It made Misao's heart feel even darker in comparison to the brilliance of the morning rays. Kaoru had Kenshin had returned just minutes ago, entering the dojo gate hand in hand. They had all been waiting for them in the courtyard area.  
  
She had listened silently to Sanosuke's and Yahiko's yelling, not having the heart to argue when she returned earlier. Megumi, who had sensed something was wrong with the girl, had curtly told them to shut up. Finally noticing the young ninja's silence they had stopped their yelling. All of them sat waiting silently for the return of their two friends.  
  
As soon as they had come into sight, Yahiko and Sanosuke ran towards them.  
  
"Jou-chan how could you leave me and the kid out of your plans?" whined the tall ex-gangster.  
  
She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"Oi, busu, what happened to your hand." Yahiko pointed to the hand covered in dried blood.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that." She said, now Megumi had joined them and was examining Kaoru's hand.  
  
"Well, let's go to the clinic," ordered the doctor, "you too, Misao."  
  
Nodding, Misao stood and walked over to the group. Kaoru watched her friend, wondering at the defeated look the young ninja wore. As Kenshin was about to announce that he would accompany them, Megumi held up a hand for silence.  
  
"No, Kenshin. You go straight to the bath, you smell awful." She stated bluntly, shoving him towards Yahiko and Sanosuke.  
  
"You two make sure he gets some rest while I take care of Kaoru's hand for now."  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
The walk to the clinic was quiet, each woman was lost in her own thoughts. Misao was the first to end the silence as they sat down in the clinic and Megumi began to clean off the dried blood on Kaoru's hand.  
  
"Anou. . . Kaoru, do you think it would be okay if I stayed at the dojo a while?"  
  
She played nervously with her fingers, looking down her the tatami mats beneath her.  
  
"Of course Misao-chan, but why? What about Aoshi-san?"  
  
Slowly, Misao lifted her head to look into her friend's eyes. Kaoru could see the barely suppressed tears forming in Misao's deep blue depths.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore Kaoru. It's time I grow out of this silly infatuation. He doesn't love me and I can't force him to no matter how much I wish. I just. . . I just need time away from him."  
  
Kaoru nodded, not knowing what to say to comfort her friend. She was unsure of what to think, she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing for Misao to forget about Aoshi. Megumi stood, turning on her heel to face the depressed ninja girl. Roughly grabbing her arm and yanking her to stand, Megumi slapped the younger woman across the face.  
  
"Don't be a fool itachi! Why would Shinomori-san come to Tokyo to fetch you if he didn't care? Didn't he also go to make sure you were safe at the teahouse? You know better then anyone else that he shows no emotions, he's not capable of it. Yet weren't you the one always saying, 'I'll be the one to make him smile.'? What happened to your determination, are you so weak that you are going to give up what you have worked your entire life to achieve?"  
  
"You don't understand!" Misao shouted, her anger apparent on her face, "he turned away from me. I told him I loved him and he turned his back on me and walked away."  
  
Megumi tugged on the smaller woman's arm that was still held in her iron grip.  
  
"So what?" the tone was icy, "it's nothing he hasn't done before. Only this time you ran away from it. He followed you; that's sign enough from a man like him. If he didn't care he wouldn't have come after you."  
  
Finally finding her voice, Kaoru spoke in a calm, even tone.  
  
"Misao-chan, why did you really come here? Think about it, the answer is probably one you didn't even think of yourself. Did you hope, deep down inside that he would follow you? I'm sure Aoshi-san has hurt your feelings so much, but Megumi is right. He wouldn't have come here for you if he didn't care. Maybe now he is willing to talk after realizing he could lose you. I will understand if you want to stay here and forget about him, but Misao, could you ever be happy loving anyone other then Aoshi?"  
  
She was trembling now, and seeing that their words had gotten through to her, Megumi released Misao's arm.  
  
"What have I done? I told him to go back to Kyoto without me, Isaid- Oh Kami! I have to find him!"  
  
Kaoru stopped her as she began to run out the door.  
  
"He's near the bridge, Misao-chan. Kenshin and I saw him meditating their on our way back to the dojo."  
  
In an instant she was gone, running out the door and into the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Well, shall we get that cleaned, then?" asked Megumi, turning back to Kaoru's injured hand.  
  
~*~  
  
He was exactly where Kaoru had said he would be, sitting near the bridge and the river's edge. His broad back and shoulders facing her, she walked towards him kneeling behind him and resting her forehead and hands on his back. Her eyes closed and she was filled with peace, as if his state of mind during meditation was flowing through her.  
  
"Gomen, Aoshi-sama. I've done so many childish things since you've arrived here. I didn't know until Kaoru and Megumi said it, but you-you have to care about me, right? That's why you came here after me, even if you can't say it yourself I know it's true. I think I understand now, that all these years I've had the wrong idea. I wanted to change you into a better person, someone who could love me. But today I realized that I was wrong. If you changed you wouldn't be Aoshi-sama anymore you'd be someone else and I wouldn't love you. Love is about accepting a person as they are and if you let me I think I can do that. I know I can love you for yourself even if you can't show me that you care. But I need to hear it, Aoshi. Just once, I need to be sure that you care if I'm going to go through with this."  
  
She fell silent as the final words tumbled from her mouth.  
  
"Aishiteru, Misao." It was a faint whisper that she could barely hear. But it was enough, she wouldn't ask for more, wouldn't push him until he was ready. He turned to her and cupped her face in his large hands, his lips pressed gently against hers in a single sweet, chaste kiss that left her crying in joy.  
  
"Aishiteru, Aoshi."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, I guess it all turned out alright, but, Kaoru-dono, I don't understand. Why did you think I needed to be saved? I've been through much worse before, de gozaru yo."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, her bandaged hand resting on his forearm.  
  
"I never thought that you needed to be saved. I just wanted you to know I'm capable of protecting myself. I was tired of you treating me as if I were made of glass. I've never said anything before but I can't stand it when you give me the 'Sessha worries about you, you're such a delicate woman, de gozaru yo,' speech. I just needed to-"  
  
He cut her off with a kiss before she could finish. It was moist and warm, it left breathless, staring into his soft violet eyes.  
  
"You just needed to prove me wrong?"  
  
She smiled again, and brought his head down to her level to peck him on the lips.  
  
"Exactly! I needed to prove you wrong."  
  
~*~*~*~*OWARI*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
